


A bet with Prompto

by Gongy



Series: ffxv week prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Sexual Tension, Tumblr: ffxvweek, mention of sexual themes, mention of wiz, no beta we die like men, will prob get a second chapter after ffxv week is over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongy/pseuds/Gongy
Summary: 8/15 | Day 3: Bros Before Chocobos // I Lost a Bet--------------------------------------------The gang bets on whether Prompto will save the chocobos or the chocobros first, with Prompto's chastity on the line. He is NOT doing the cup noodle song.





	A bet with Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, 3rd prompt for FFXV week is here! I tried to use both prompts at the same time, which kinda worked out! There will be a second chapter(not sure if NSFW or not) but it will most likely be posted after FFXV week ends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a sunny day in Galdin Quay...just kidding. It was still a sunny day, but in fact this took place at the Chocobo post, where Noctis and the others were preparing to do a few hunts for Wiz. Before setting out they all first took some time to prepare for their short journey. Everyone….except Prompto.

No one would have even knew where Prompto was if not for the insistent giggling they heard coming from the sea of chocobos.

“Prompto dear, we’re ready to leave, I do hope you’re all set to go” said Ignis, looking around the stables to see which tuft of yellow was Prompto’s.

A bunch of feathers seemingly attached to a chocobo started to pop out. So that’s where Prompto was. As his face finally returned from the land of chocobos to the land of man he said, “Sorry just was checking to see if Bobo was ready to go!”

Ignis’ mind immediately went back to the not so productive sounding giggling he heard just shortly before, but simply said, “Ah yes, of course, well do come along now.”

A large hand slapped on Ignis’ back and a deep booming voice said, “He loves those Chocobos so much I bet ya if it were us or the chocobos, he’d jump straight for the chocobos.”

A soft laugh was heard from behind as a black haired boy came into view. 

“Nah I’m sure he’d try to save both us and the chocobos at the same time, if it’s Prompto he could do it.”

“Ya, that’s right don’t estimate me big guy! This man right here can work miracles!” said Prompto as he made his way towards the group, playfully flexing his biceps.

“Why don’t we bet on it for real then.” Gladio wiggled his eyebrows and Ignis sighed.

“Oh hell ya! Ok, ok, I’m gonna take the saving you guys first side.” said Prompto excitedly, finally coming into view in front of them.

“What the-I thought you agreed with the both thing with me!” exclaimed Noctis.

Prompto just laughed. “Yeah...but then it would be no fun if we were all on the same side!”

Noctis gave him a look

“You are setting yourself up I must say.” said Ignis with an amused look.

“Hey let the kid do what he wants, works out better for me.” said Gladio with confidence.

“Well in that case, allow me to join Prompto on his side of the bargain.” Ignis said with a soft smile.

“Oh hell ya! Bet buddies!” Prompto exclaimed as he bolted to Ignis and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“What the- I thought you didn’t want- oh nevermind.” said Noctis, resigning to his fate of being twisted around the blond boy’s little finger.

Prompto, with his waist still around Ignis, gave Noctis a little peck on the lips. “No sweat no sweat!”

“Ok, we need to get to the most important thing. What are you guys betting on.” said Gladio with a rather serious face.

“As much as I’d like to amuse you with such trivialities, we’d best be going now.” And so with Ignis’ words the gang got on their chocobos and set off to complete some hunts.

As they were riding their Chocobos to the area Gladio repeated his question on what everyone is betting on in earnest.

“It certainly seems like you have something on your mind already.” said Ignis with one eyebrow perked.

“Oh yes I do.” said Gladio with a wide smile

“Oh god what is it.” said Noctis

“Tell us tell us!” said Prompto in an excited manner.

“Well, so you know, since we are all betting on Prompto, I figure we put all the bets on him right?”

The group urged him on to continue

“So my idea was…you know that one cup noodle commercial with the dancing.”

Prompto groaned

“Gladdy please..”

“I want you to learn the dance, wear that costume, and sing the song for us.”

“Ok noo way I am letting you win! When I win! You! Will! All! Worship! Me! For a whoooole day!” exclaimed Prompto

Noctis smiled, “Well I’m sure that’s not gonna be much of a problem.”

“And then when I win with Prompto, I want him tied up for the evening, and then the next day can ensue the day of worship.” said Ignis with a determined face.

Prompto jerked his head so violently you’d think it’d pop off, “Wait what?!? W-well if that’s what you want...” a blush rose to his cheeks

“Do not worry my dear, I shan’t do much to hurt you, unless you desire so.” Ignis smiled deviously.

Prompto’s face turned even redder, muttering a meek “Oh, ok.”

“Aww, someone’s getting embarrassed” said Gladio with a smirk, giving a good slap on the blonde's butt.

After fumbling a bit from Ignis and the buttsmack “So, uh, Noct! You didn’t say what you wanted yet!” said Prompto, trying to steer the conversation away.

Noctis smirked.

“I want you….to crossdress.”

“I..what?”

“I want to see you in girls clothing.”

Prompto stared at him, then at Ignis, and then at Gladio

“Wow you guys...are major perverts.”

Noctis shrugged.

“Happens to the best of us” Ignis said.

And Gladio simply smiled.

They rode the rest of the way, going into detail about their bets, and debating on who’d be the winner until they came upon a pack of coeurls. A pack that was luckily, on of their targets.

The pamphlet for the hunt didn’t warn about how enormously big the pack was however. Makes sense, because the pay should really be much higher for something this large.

With no plan, to Ignis’ dismay, the gang went to work immediately, slashing away coeurl by coeurl as they came at each of them by the second. 

The four boys weren’t their only target. Whatever coeurls were not fighting with the rest, they were slowly making their way to the chocobos that were parked right by the fight.

Prompto noticed this, and was not about to let that happen, but just as he raised his gun in the direction of the coeurls after those chocobos, he heard a scream.

Firing the shot instead to one of the coeurls near him, he whipped his head around, only to witness the gushing of blood spurting from Noctis’ arm as he struggled to keep the coeurls at bay.

Prompto’s heart started beating much faster, sweat forming more than ever. 

He bolted towards Noctis, firing shots to the coeurls in his direction, when he felt a claw scratch at his back. No matter, for Noctis’ safety was more important.

But that made him remember the chocobos. Firing a few more shots in Noctis’ direction, he then turned towards the area where the chocobos, fired two shots in their direction and screamed “Run!”

He hoped the chocobos would understand and listen, as he got closer to Noctis, firing shots at the coeurls surrounding the young king, hoping desperately that Noctis was hanging in there.

Meanwhile Gladio had managed to finish clearing out his area, and started helping out Ignis, who was closer. Prompto was sure they heard the scream, but maybe not, as they were further away, and with all the growling coeurls, it was pretty hard to hear.

Prompto finally made it to Noctis, and started shielding him, firing more rounds at the coeurls who came near. This gave Noct a chance to crush a potion, and allow his arm to heal for those few seconds. As soon as Noct recovered he jumped right back into battle, going back to back with Prompto as they fought off the last of the coeurls.

With one last gunshot, the last coeurl of the pack was finally down. Both Prompto and Noctis grinned at each other, Noctis muttering a thanks as he grabbed Prompto’s hand and made his way along with Prompto towards Gladio and Ignis. As they walked Prompto turned his head towards the direction of where the chocobos there. To the relief of Prompto, they were nowhere to be seen.

As the duo arrived to where Gladio and Ignis were located, with a grin, Noctis announced firmly,

“I win the bet.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
